1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for authorizing contents play rights, and more particularly, to a method for authorizing an off-line image device to play contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image devices capable of decoding and playing contents, particularly, paid contents, must be limited. In other words, image devices capable of playing contents provided from contents providers must be limited to image devices authorized to play contents by the contents providers.
Image devices capable of recording contents provided from contents provider on recording media must be also limited to image devices authorized to record the contents by the contents providers.
Image devices desiring to record and/or play contents must be connected to contents providers on-line. Thus, the image devices can be authorized to record and/or play the contents by the contents providers. Therefore, off-line image devices cannot be authorized to record and/or play contents.
As a result, the image devices authorized to record the contents can record the contents on recording media, but it is impossible to install the recording media into the off-line image devices to play the contents recorded on the recording media. This is because the off-line image devices are not able to be authorized to play the contents.